104838-morning-coffee-hot-coco-edition-2814-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content ---- Yeah I need refreshed, the patch took a lot of wind out of my sails and I figure this may refresh it. | |} ---- Tep, where is the giant serve of animal to go with that? | |} ---- I wanna make a healer. Cant decide Mechari Medic or Draken Slinger..... | |} ---- You need RP. Yeah I'm also disappointed. I won't get into all the reasons why.... But RP heals all wounds. What's that app called to see the other factions chat? I'm glad to have you as an RP rival. | |} ---- You can do Chua if you want. I'm doing a special unit themed guild and I'll need Chua invention and demolitions crew. I was just joking about No Chua. | |} ---- Why is there only one like per post? Why?? | |} ---- I agree that's another reason I'm making the move. For RP reasons we need more fun conflict! When I get home I'll get the name for you! | |} ---- Oh I figured as much. I want to do medic. Mechari seems a little more interesting. Lots of Chua already. | |} ---- ---- Oh you're a masochist then? :wub: | |} ---- N-no more likes? This one knows the fix... Yes yes... We DANCE the likes back! Let's see if remember what trees say to do... Maybe that work? -T. | |} ---- You have been talking to trees? | |} ---- More or less...But it seems fun. :lol: Might eventually get fixed. maybe.... | |} ---- Yes yes! Aurin talk to trees, yes? This one is AURIN! >_> -T. | |} ---- ---- Well I'm not totally convinced, but your papers all check out. Refreshments are on the left. | |} ---- 'this one' reminds me of a certain kitty. | |} ---- ---- I seemed to have amused you with that comment earlier. What class do you think Princess Passionfruit erm... Peach would be? | |} ---- None of the ones draken get at the moment. Would like esper for the spinny float power. She would look so happy. | |} ---- ---- Ohhh yes, I meant to say... There's proto-tofu, but there's also proto-chicken. (Unfertilized) egg in with the stir-fry. I won't even go into the comparison of what that would truly be, but... Egg mixed with stir fry is tasty. Night night, folks. Hopefully my back will let me sleep. -T. | |} ---- ---- ---- This would be so much fun, the world would break from reaching infinity at last. | |} ---- And then we'd all be on Dominion on Stormtalon. I blame your husband for the lack of heaven that you describe. Lol | |} ---- I kinda want to see if this will happen... | |} ---- If you get into PvE group content, vets and stuff, at that point I'd give you Daemona. No heals, but she *cupcake*s things up. *flex* | |} ---- Daemona will wreck you, punk. Lol. Just get to 50,gawd damn. Lol on whichever side. | |} ---- ---- Aha, this is where Blindrat was hiding! | |} ---- See after Scott changed the meaning of wreck, my mind gets easily confused thinking about this. | |} ---- I completely forgot about that until you pointed it out. >.< | |} ---- Considering she's female and he's male... ahmmm how... No, no, not going there. LMAO Though his Dominion character is a female... STILL! No. | |} ---- ---- Mechari have access to..... attachments. ;) | |} ---- Made the Guild an Hour ago. It's called Give me or Reezza a buzz some time tomorrow, or anyone that gets in. :D | |} ---- ----